


Let's Get Hoth and Heavy

by youngavengerfeels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Luke, Pining Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngavengerfeels/pseuds/youngavengerfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han is in love with Luke. He just needs to figure out how to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Hoth and Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> Here is something silly that I wrote during my last day of on call. I hope you guys like it. Please leave feedback here or on my Star Wars tumblr: allhaildarthluke.tumblr.com

“Hey Luke!” Han said, leaning an arm against the X-Wing that Luke was working on. The younger man stepped out from under the ship so he was facing Han. “So is that a lightsaber in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Han asked in a smooth tone. Luke’s eyebrows knitted in confusion for a second. He reached a hand into the pocket of his orange flight suit, pulling out his lightsaber. 

“It isn’t the best place to keep it but it works.” Luke said with a shrug. Han’s brain froze. That was not the direction he had wanted this to go in. He didn’t know how to proceed from here. Every other time he just gave the person of interest a one-liner and boom they were going at it. “Did you need something?” Luke asked, returning his lightsaber to his pocket.

Han sputter for a moment trying to come up with some reason for coming over. His brain short circuiting Han quickly fled the situation. He retreated to the Falcon. Han’s face was flushed with embarrassment.  He wasn’t quite sure what he had expected to happen, but it wasn’t that. When he decided to go to Luke had had expect one of two reactions. Luke could just roll his eyes and ignore the slightly crude comment or he could flirt back. 

Maybe his problem was that he didn’t want Luke the same way he wanted the kinds of people he used those lines on. He definitely wanted to sleep with Luke, but he wanted more than that which scared him. This kid was the hope of the galaxy. He was important, and who was Han compared to that? Sure he had saved Luke’s skin more than a few times, but he was no Jedi.

Still he felt he had earn his place in Luke’s life and he wasn’t about to give it up. While today didn’t go according to plan, Han would just need to regroup and try again.

This time Han was pretty sure he had a winner this time. Now he just needed to find Luke. He left Chewie in charge of repairs on the Falcon and wandered around base looking for the blond. Most of the time Luke wasn’t too hard to find, the Jedi in training seemed to always be at the center for everything. He tried the command room first. He found Leia arguing with some other high ranking officials, but didn’t see Luke anywhere. He exited the room before anyone could notice him and give him some dangerous mission to go on.

He tried the hanger next. Luke was an excellent pilot and spent a good amount of time helping out with the maintenance of his ship, even though Artoo could handle it himself. The hager was bustling with people working on their ships getting ready to go on some raid. He knew Luke wasn’t involved otherwise he most likely would have been dragged into as well. At Luke’s X-Wing he only found Artoo completing some small repair with Threepio.

“Have you seen Luke?” Han asked the protocol droid.

“Master Luke was unable to attend breakfast and has been in his room all morning. Oh, I do hope he is alright. Humans are such fragile beings.” Threepio started to ramble off. Han made his exit before he had to listen to anymore of it though. He listened to the droid though and tried the kid’s room. The room was disappointedly empty,. Although he shouldn’t have been surprised that the droid hadn't been able to give him any useful information.

Han finally found Luke in an empty room with remotes floating around him, shooting off lasers. The blond moved sluggishly, getting zapped more than he was blocking. Han had thought Luke had been improving since the first time he saw wield a lightsaber on the Falcon, but this was just sad. He watched as Luke shut off the remotes and collapsed on the ground, head in his hands. 

“Real impressive. I think you are ready for Vader.” Han joked walking over to where Luke was slumped. The blond gave him a withering look. “You know Luke, you’re hotter than the flames of Mustafar.” Han said. 

“I’m not that bad.” Luke said in a frustrated voice making Han frown. That was meant to be a compliment, but Luke looked like Han had just insulted his dignity. Before Han could explain Leia came into the room and gave Luke an exasperated look.

“Luke! You are sick, get back to your room.” Leia scolded.

“I need to train.” He said in a hoarse voice. Han looked between the two. Both were looking at each other with looks of determination, Luke’s admittedly was just sad to look at. Now that Han was looking more closely at Luke he wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed before. Luke’s face was flushed, and he was breathing heavier than normal even for a training station. The boy’s hands were trembling, knuckles white around his lightsaber like he was gripping too hard just manage to hold on at all. Han placed the back of his hand against Luke’s forehead and felt it burning up.

“How are you even standing?” Han asked incredulously.

“I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m not.” Luke said bitterly, Han snorted.

"You need to get back to your room Luke, to rest." Leia commanded. Many people might wonder how someone as young as Leia could lead the Rebel, but those people had never met the women. Only a fool when dare disobey the princess when she was like this. Unfortunately Luke was one such fool.

"I'll be alright. If I don't train I won't ever become a Jedi." Luke said trying to stand but failing, he slide down the wall back to sitting. Leia rose her eyebrows to say he had just proven her point. 

"And you can't become a Jedi if you kill yourself by ignoring your health." Han pointed out. Luke looked up at him with an annoyed look. He could practically hear 'traitor' just by looking in Luke's eyes. Luke glared at Han for a few moments before sighing in resignation

"Make sure he gets to bed." Leia ordered much more gently this time giving Luke a fond smile. 

Luke tried to stand again this time more successfully. His legs shook under him making him unstable. The blond used one hand to brace himself against the wall and the other to hold his spinning head. He went to take a step forward, only to have his legs give out on him. Before the young jedi could hit the ground Han lunged forward to catch him. His arms circled the smaller man’s chest, helping to keep him upright.

“Maybe you should listen to the princess, kid.” Han said.

Han tried to help Luke back to his room, but found it was easier to just carry him. Han scooped Luke up in his arms bridal style. The younger man made an unhappy noise but circled his arms around Han’s neck, tucking his head into Han’s chest. Han was sure that Luke could feel how fast his heart was beating. By the time Han got the kid back to his room, Luke was sleeping in his arms. Carefully Han placed him down on the bad. Straightening back up Han took a moment to appreciate how young Luke looked while sleeping. His face was free of any hate for the Empire, any worry about the Rebels. Like this Han could see the naive farmboy from Tatooine. Luke may be doing everything he could to move on from his former life to become a Jedi master. But Han thought that Luke’s roots were what was going to make him a great Jedi.  

Han took a last look at the sleeping boy before exiting the room. He knew he would need to check up on Luke to make sure the kid actually got some rest. Knowing Luke as soon as the boy woke he would go back to training. 

Maybe Han's problem was that he wasn't being straight forward enough in his pick up lines. He thought the intent was pretty clear but maybe it wasn't getting through to Luke.  A good one popped into his head as their group of friends at breakfast. Before he could filter himself Han was already blurting it out. 

“Hey Luke, I bet you are a Jedi in the streets and a Sith in the the sheets’ Han said confidently.

The look of absolute horror on Luke’s face shook that confidence a little. Maybe damage control was needed, but before he could open his mouth and make things worse he was being dragged away by Leia. Out in the corridor she finally realized her vice grip on his arm and glared at him. If only he rebels could learn how to reproduce that glare. Han was pretty sure they would have the empire pissing their pants in fear.

“What was that?” Leia asked. “Why would you say that him?” The look she was giving Han told him that she was questioning his sanity.

“It’s just a pick up line.” Han said. He crossed his arms over his chest in defense. Leia rolled her eyes at him.

“Did you really think that was going to work?” She asked narrowing her eyes,the condescending tone rolling off of her. Han shift his weight as a nervous habit. 

“What else am I supposed to do?” Han asked desperation seeping into his voice. He was starting to go crazy trying to get Luke's attention. If something didn't change he might have to do something stupid. 

“Here's an idea. Maybe just tell him you have a huge crush on him that literally everyone in the galaxy knows about.”

“Everyone except Luke.” Han pointed out. Apparently he wasn’t as subtle as he had hoped. If only Luke had been able to pick up on his feelings, maybe all this would have been easier if he had. Leia gave him a pitying look. 

"Despite everything he has done for the rebellion he is still just farm boy. You can't expect him to be experienced in these matters." Leia explained. Han laughed at that.  "Just tell him. You are just confusing the poor boy." Leia said before walking away back toward the cafeteria. 

Han stood in the hallway thinking about how he should proceed from there. As far as Han could tell he had two options. He could not tell Luke and just maintain the status quo no matter how much that would hurt. Or he tell Luke straight out and risk humiliating rejection, but he would have an answer. 

Later that night as they were preparing to close up the base for the night Han managed to catch Luke alone. They walked the halls toward their rooms. 

"I need to tell you something, Luke." Han said in a serious voice. Luke gave him a concerned look.

"Are you finally going to leave us?" Luke asked. Han thought he heard sadness in the blond's voice. He momentarily felt guilt about all those times he almost left his new friends.

“It isn't about that. It is kind of hard to say." Han stumbled over his words. They had stopped walking and Luke was turned toward him, giving Han his full attention. I like you, kid.” Han said in a rush. It wasn't exactly how he meant to confess his feelings but it worked. He almost didn’t want to look at Luke, ready for a pitying look. The smile on Luke’s face though didn’t fade at all.

“Well obviously, I assumed that is why you hung around. As much as you don’t want to admit it you care about me and Leia. Somehow we have managed to make a Rebel out of you.” Luke said with a laugh. Annoyance flashed through Han. The universe could not hate him more. Of course he would pick to be in love with the one person in the galaxy that couldn’t pick up on the huge crush Han had on him. Not only could he not see Han's crush, but he also didn't seem to understand a straight up confession. 

“That’s not exactly want I meant.” Han started rubbing the back of his head. He had to tell him now while he still had some courage. This was so much harder than staring down the Imperial fleet. Now Luke was frowning at him. “I meant to say that I like you as more than just a friend. Every since I picked you and Ben on Tatooine I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you. At first it was just thinking about how annoying you were.” Han started to explain. “But then I started to not be able to stop thinking about how much you care about Leia, those droids, the Rebellion, and even me.” Han said, the last part almost mumbled. The frown on Luke’s face had softened as Han talked. His cheeks were turning pink. “I know I’m not much, not compared to all these heros, but you have become some an important part of my like. I think I'm in live you with.” Han finished, just trailing off.

There was silence for a moment which made Han’s heart feel like it was going to explode. He just ruined everything. He finally felt like his life was worth something. He had people who care if he was dead or alive and not just because he owed them money. He had a good thing but now he ruined it by opening his big stupid mouth. The growing silence was too much, Han moved to flee, but a hand on his arm pulled him back. All of a sudden Luke’s lips were against his. It took a minute to realize what this meant, before he wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist and pulled the smaller man close to his chest.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I’ve liked you too, but thought you liked Leia and you always said such weird things to me.” Luke admitted with a laugh. Han laughed too because it was kind of ironic. His attempts at trying to get Luke were what prevent Luke from just telling Han himself. 

"What can I say, you stole my heart like the Rebels stole the Death Star plans." Han said with a smirk earning a laugh and another kid from Luke. 


End file.
